What Feelings Sound Like
by musthavebeentheweather
Summary: Kurt looks through his boyfriend's iPod, hoping to get a sense of the person who owns it.


"Kurt, honey?"

"Yeah, Carole?" Kurt paused in his intense deep clean of the kitchen sink. He had been scrubbing for about twenty minutes, but Lord only knew what this stain actually was. It was slightly purplish and seemed to have sunk deeply into the countertop. Kurt sighed. With Finn around, it was much more difficult to keep the house as clean as he would have liked.

"Is this yours? I found it in the family room and I don't think it's Finn's." She held out a small black object that Kurt recognized as an iPod. It looked familiar, but it most definitely wasn't his.

"Does it have an engraving on the back?" He asked, peeling off his light blue rubber cleaning gloves and setting them in the sink.

Carole frowned and turned the device over so she could see the shiny metal back side of it. "It says 'Music is what feelings sound like.' Oh, that's lovely. I take it that it isn't yours then?"

Kurt smiled to himself. He knew that quote well. Back when they were first getting to know each other, he had spent hours scrolling through this particular iPod, trying to pick it apart song by song and figure out just what made its owner tick. There was always a playlist for what they were feeling at the time and Kurt had used that as a little window into their soul.

"It's Blaine's," he said, reaching for the iPod. "I'll hold onto it until I see him next."

"Sounds good. He sure is a deep one, that boyfriend of yours. Putting quotes like that on an iPod." Carole's mouth turned up at the corners as she saw how reverently Kurt was holding the tiny rectangle.

"He likes to think he's really good at music, or something. Don't know where he'd get that idea from." Kurt smiled gently, rubbing his thumb across the spiderweb of scratches that covered the back of Blaine's iPod. It had definitely been shown love throughout the years. Kurt was surprised that Blaine hadn't worn a hole through the click wheel with how much time he spent scrolling through it to find the perfect song.

Humming to himself, Kurt tucked the iPod back into his pocket and went back to his cleaning.

* * *

><p>Kurt threw himself down onto his bed, sighing as he sunk down into his plush comforter and pillows. It had been worth begging his father for the extra pillow top on his mattress because holy hell, did it feel wonderful after a long day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Blaine's iPod, running his finger along the edge of it. He reached for his phone and fired off a quick text to Blaine to let him know he had the thing.<p>

Blaine's answer came back rather quickly. _Oh, thank God, I was beginning to panic. You know how much that thing means to me._

Kurt suppressed a ridiculous grin as he pictured his boyfriend franticly scurrying through his house, flipping up couch cushions and tearing through his backpack in search of his beloved iPod. The thought was rather endearing actually. Kurt turned the iPod on and began to flip through it, perusing the 'Recently Added' playlist in search of what was interesting to Blaine at that particular moment in time. As he navigated back to the main screen, he noticed that the photos menu now contained a few pictures. Kurt thought that was interesting seeing as how Blaine never put anything but music into his iPod. He always told Kurt that there was so much wonderful music in the world, how could he possibly waste any of the hard drive on anything else?

Kurt clicked into the photos and began to scroll through the pictures. The first one was one from right before they left for prom. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist and was looking sideways at his boyfriend. Kurt was smiling joyously into the camera, clearly happy to be standing next to Blaine. The next few pictures were from during prom, and the few that followed that group were from a date Kurt and Blaine had gone on to an art museum. There were a few goofy photos of the two smiling hugely into the camera or making silly faces at each other.

Kurt leaned back further into his pillows, pulling the fur throw up over his legs. He continued scrolling through the pictures, reminiscing on the last few months of his and Blaine's relationship.

The next picture that showed up made Kurt's heart come to a complete standstill.

Kurt felt his mouth grow dry as he took in what was on the tiny screen of the iPod. He couldn't rationalize his discovery in his head. This was _Blaine_ they were talking about here. Lovely, sweet Blaine, with his gentlemanly personality and proper manners. Kurt's Blaine did not do this kind of thing. Kurt's Blaine planted flowers and helped old women carry their groceries across busy streets. Kurt's Blaine did not do this. But here it was in front of him, glowing up at him from the tiny screen.

Blaine Anderson had porn on his iPod.

And, oh, it was glorious. There were only about six pictures, but they were still porn in all its pornographic glory. Well-muscled, naked men smiled up at Kurt out of the screen.

Kurt studied the first picture, and found himself beginning to wonder. This particular man was lean and muscular, but not too muscular. He was definitely thicker than Blaine was under his clothes. Not that Kurt would know, seeing as how they hadn't gotten to that particular spot in their relationship yet. But he had felt how Blaine's body was solid under his tshirts and of course, he had imagined….

Kurt directed his attention back to the iPod and navigated back to the Now Playing screen. He turned the music player off and picked up his cell phone, dialing Blaine's number. His boyfriend picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Kurt! I wasn't expecting to hear from you this evening. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, no reason…" Kurt trailed off, looking down at the iPod beside him. "I was just looking through your iPod is all."

"Oh, yeah?" Excitement edged into Blaine's voice. "Did you see those new Katy Perry remixes that I put on there, because they're so great."

"Oh, I saw them. I saw a lot of other things as well."

"You did? Oh, wha… _Oh_."

"Yep. You didn't used to have those pictures on your iPod." Kurt's Cheshire cat grin split his face as he teased his boyfriend.

"Yeah, uh… I... Well, you see… Actually, it was Wes and David that put them on there. They said I should have some pictures of you to look at when I'm lonely and I guess they sort of… snuck those on with the others." Blaine sighed into the phone, the sudden onrush of sound too loud in Kurt's ear.

"So you haven't… used them?" Kurt ran his finger repeatedly along the edge of the iPod as he listened to Blaine talk.

"I.. uh… I mean.. What I mean is… Umm… Kurt?"

"Oh my god, you totally have!" Kurt slapped his hand down onto his thigh in excitement. He switched the phone to his left ear and sat up straighter on his bed.

"Oh, come on, like you've never used things like that to… you know. Enhance the experience."

"Blaine, you sound like one of those bad infomercials for Shop Erotica that come on after three in the morning." Kurt smirked and leaned over to place the iPod on his bedside table. "Quite frankly though, love, I just… I just think about you."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last bit…?"

Kurt groaned in exasperation. "I think about you, Blaine. And what you'd… What I'd want you to do to me if we ever… You know."

"_Kurt_."

_Well that was certainly new_, Kurt thought to himself. Blaine's voice had dropped into a different pitch. It was a little more gravelly and a lot lower, and a lot more… sexual. It sent jolts through Kurt's stomach and he found himself clutching his phone a little bit tighter against his ear.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt cursed himself silently as his voice came sounding a little less assured of himself than he would have liked.

"What do you think about me doing to you?" There was a discernible quiver in Blaine's voice now. Kurt could hear fabric shuffling softly in the background. Kurt inhaled sharply as he pictured Blaine in a position similar to his own right now, laid back on his bed, in his pajamas. Maybe even in just his underwear. Now there was a lovely mental image. Kurt shifted his hips, unsurprised to feel the hardness in his own pajama pants.

"I think about things, Blaine. Like… sexual things. What else is there to think about when I'm jerking off to thoughts of my boyfriend? Him prancing around in a fluffy pink boa?" Kurt immediately clapped a hand to his mouth, not even believing how unsexy and bitchy that had just sounded. "Sorry! I mean.. I didn't mean… Shit, Blaine, just…."

"It's okay, Kurt. If you don't want to do this, we can hang up now. But either way, I'm going to have to get off like… soon, so… And I'd sort of like you to be here… Wow, that sounds awkward." Kurt could hear a rustling on the other end and knew Blaine was rubbing his free hand through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous. Kurt found it endearing.

"Blaine I… Well, I think I'd start by… laying you down on the bed and kisses all over your neck. You would definitely need to be shirtless though, I think. You always are in my fantasies."

"Should I be shirtless now? I'm going to… I'm going to take my shirt off… Hang on." Kurt heard the sound of the phone being set down and then the rustle of cloth. His breath caught in his throat as he pictured what Blaine must look like right now.

Blaine sounded breathless when he came back on the phone. "Okay, Kurt. So… tell me more?"

"Well… I kiss your shoulders, usually. And I kiss my way down your stomach and I kiss… I mean, in my imagination… You have this little trail of hair leading down from your belly button into your pants. I kiss that."

"God, Kurt, that sounds amazing. I love your lips. And for the record, I actually do have a bit of hair in that area. On my chest, too."

And well, if that mental image didn't just go straight to Kurt's dick. He sighed, reaching a hand down to rub himself gently through his pajama pants. "I never thought I'd have a thing for hairy guys. But I think… on you, it would work. It sounds sexy."

"Your everything sounds sexy." Blaine was silent for a moment before adding, "I think I'd like it if you were on top of me, Kurt…"

"I always am in my little fantasies." Kurt smiled, rubbing his cock a little bit harder through his pants as he pictured himself dominating Blaine. He was always the one holding Blaine down and touching him, never letting Blaine touch Kurt in return. "I like to hold your hips and spread your legs wide apart so I can just look at you. I love having you all vulnerable and open underneath my hands."

"Fuck, Kurt. I wish you were here. God, the things I'd let you do to me." Blaine whimpered gently and Kurt could hear the rhythmic sound of movement coming from his end of the conversation. A sensation of warmth flooded over Kurt as he took that in. His boyfriend was touching himself while thinking of what Kurt wanted to do to him.

Kurt lifted his hips up and pulled his pajama pants down to his thighs with his free hand, his other hand pressing the phone closer into his ear so as to be able to hear every little sound that Blaine was making.

"Then usually, once I've got you all spread out underneath me, I play with you. You're always so willing in my dreams. Willing to let me have my way with you." Kurt wrapped his free hand around his cock and began stroking it, pressing up into the gentle pressure as he let his eyes fall closed.

"I'd be willing. I'd let you do anything. Whatever you wanted. I trust you."

"Are you touching yourself right now?" Kurt asked tentatively, not wanting to push Blaine into anything he didn't want to do.

"Yeah, of course… Of course I am. Are… are you?" Blaine choked softly on the last word as it left his mouth.

"Yeah, I am." Kurt pumped a bit faster, letting his thumb rub against over the head of his dick on every other stroke. Blaine's voice was doing things to him that he'd never had the pleasure of enjoying before.

"Kurt… If you had me all spread out like that… Would you… fuck me?" Blaine's voice was so quiet at the end that Kurt barely heard him.

"_Blaine_… I have. In my fantasies, I mean. I spread you open with my fingers though first. Have you ever tried that? Fingers?" Kurt was already stroking himself harder, the pleasure rolling out into his body in waves.

"Yu… Yeah I have. It feels nice. God, Kurt, feels so good…" Blaine whined.

"Yes. Yeah. Just… picture me on top of you. Working you open. I'd get you just there. I'd get you screaming my name. Fuck, Blaine."

"Oh my god, Kurt, you can't just say 'fuck.' Shit. _Kurt_. Oh my god."

Kurt licked his hand to reduce the friction on his cock because, _oh god_, it was too much right now. Blaine was panting almost obscenely into the phone and Kurt was not going to last much longer, not much longer at all.

"I'd… Shit, Blaine. You sound so _wrecked_. I'd slide my cock inside of you. I'd push it all the way in and then I'd fuck you right there, I'd make you come so hard, Blaine…"

"KurtohmygodKurt_please_."

If Kurt had had any more blood in his brain at that moment, he would have giggled at his boyfriend's apparent inability to form a normal sentence. But instead, he just thrust his own hips harder into his hand, feeling his impending orgasm sending shivers through his body.

"Kurt… please…"

"_Blaine_. God, I'd fuck you so hard. I'd fuck you so hard you'd forget your own _name_…"

"Ohmygod, Kurt… Yes. Yes. _Oh_." Blaine moaned into the receiver, whispering Kurt's name over and over again like a mantra that he recited to keep himself tethered to the earth for fear of flying out of control. At the sound of his boyfriend's orgasm, Kurt lost it. Every inch of his body lit on fire as he thrust into his own hand, spilling over it and onto his stomach. He breathed in harshly through his nose, coming down from his high rather quickly.

Then, quietly, tentatively: "Kurt?"

Kurt replied softly, still catching his breath. "Hi, honey."

"That was… That was… Wow, Kurt." Blaine sounded as though he had just run twelve laps around the Dalton soccer field. Kurt liked hearing him so out of breath.

"Did you... Did you enjoy yourself?" Kurt almost whispered, dreading the answer.

"Yeah, that was amazing. I, uh… I think about that a lot, too. You being on top of me, I mean. I love you, Kurt." Kurt smiled at how sheepish Blaine's voice sounded.

"You know, for our first try at phone sex, that didn't turn out half so bad."

"Ha, no, it didn't. I might just have to thank Wes and David for their shenanigans. Although I shudder to think what else they might try if they knew that that particular prank actually worked out for the better."

Kurt chuckled. "Best not to let them think they did any good. Only harm can come of that. I'm going to go to sleep now, I think. But I… I really did enjoy that, Blaine. A lot."

"Maybe we could try something like that in person sometime soon…?"

"Maybe. Goodnight, Blaine. I love you."

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN: Amy wrote smut fic. Cool. This will be the first in a small series I'm going to do of firsts for Kurt and Blaine. It will most likely take place over the summer in between their junior and senior years. Suggestions for the upcoming oneshots are welcome!


End file.
